The most successful applications of computer technology have been those that people do not see. Microcontrollers and microprocessors govern automotive anti lock braking systems, automatic teller machines, elevators, subway ticket systems, and medical equipment. These systems which include hidden computers, otherwise known as embedded systems, permeate our lives.
The area of greatest growth in the embedded control market is the segment of ultra-miniature controllers for portable and transportable instruments. Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEMs) have indicated a strong interest in developing products with the personal computer (PC) architecture, but have found that size, integration, power, reliability, or cost constraints make existing broad-level products unsuitable for their applications.
The reduced size and increased complexity of integrated circuits have made it possible to design and construct embedded computer modules of remarkably small form factors. However, the mere combination of processing functions in a small package has not heretofore been accompanied with a corresponding high level of functional integration. As a result, such embedded computer modules have been limited in a number of respects.
For example, in order to communicate with and control the embedded computer modules in a development or maintenance mode, it is necessary to include numerous connector pins, external jumpers, and the like, which have no useful function in an operational mode. This tends to limit the ability of the designer to reduce the size of the embedded computer module due to the need to include the additional connector pins, connectors, jumper pins, etc. on the embedded computer module and on the printed circuit board on which the embedded computer module is mounted. This can also affect the reliability of the embedded computer system, particularly in applications in hostile environments (e.g., shock, vibration, etc.), and introduces unwarranted complexity in the OEM's design.
In another respect, because embedded computer components are typically designed for applications which do not have the usual complement of external input/output (I/O) devices found in desktop PC applications, or do not have sufficient redundancy or backup devices and modes, it is often cumbersome to diagnose and/or recover from otherwise non-fatal fault conditions in the embedded computer.
There is a need to provide an embedded computer with a high level of functional integration, with a reduced number of connector pins, connectors and jumper pins, and with sufficient redundancy and backup modes and devices to facilitate operation of the embedded computer in an operational mode, in diagnostic and maintenance modes, and to facilitate recovery from fault conditions.